


Is It Worth It?

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Tactical Necessity [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also Wild and Wind angst but you know, I mean...it's me, Legend angst, Shadow Legend AU, after yeeting away twice, everything, everything is connected, it's also my day/bus writing, mmm I'll find a better name one day, not as good as originally but alright, oof, part 2 is finally here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Twilight just doesn't understand Legend. He's more complex than Twi originally thought.





	Is It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

> Third time's the charm right??
> 
> Also I'm too done to format this so if it's wrong I'll fix it later.

It wasn't a secret Twilight and Legend weren't very fond of each other. Being the descendant of Time, Twilight naturally got defensive whenever Legend spoke ill of the version of Time that died. He was a child after all, what more was Time supposed to do? You couldn't blame him for dying in battle.

 

So at best they completely avoided each other. If Legend was out of line in any way Twi would let him  _ know _ . Not with the same ruthlessness Legend had, Twilight’s was much more subtle. Wild called it a disapproving mother look.

 

He would say he disapproved of the name but that would just be ironic.

 

Twilight quickly realized Legend was a strange man. Beneath all his snark  and bullshit there was some deep rooted hatred for something else. He couldn't really tell what it was too well, Legend was  **_very_ ** good at hiding his secrets. Especially the ones about his adventures. Unlike Warriors, Legend wouldn't over share he'd tell them the basic plot of his adventures and leave it at that. 

 

According to Wild he could also share his experiences without saying anything at all. Wild suspected Legend lost someone very close to him during one of his times as the hero, someone he loved. Given Wild’s own experience with losing Mipha Twilight could take his word for it.

 

Losing someone didn't really excuse Legend’s poor attitude though. It didn't warrant all the snide comments being thrown out all the time, or the grumbling about how his (and Hyrule’s) Hyrule was messed up because of Time. They  _ all _ lost someone at some point. Legend was just being a bitch.

 

Something that bothered him about Legend, though, was something Sky said to Legend a few days ago. It plagued Twilight every night, contrasting the relatively easy going mood around camp. 

 

Why would he refer to himself in the third person? Sky wanted to know too, apparently, and Legend wasn’t giving him any help with that. Twilight tried to subtly convince Sky to ask Legend about it again, but the Chosen Hero either didn’t understand him or was playing dumb. Either way, Twilight decided to drop it.

 

“If you guys had the opportunity to give up, would you have taken it?” Wild asked.

 

From the corner of his eye Twi could see Legend stiffen in place. Warriors, contrary to their usual behaviour towards each other, seemed worried. Legend didn’t even react to the scarfed hero touching his shoulder, or the whispers Twilight unfortunately could hear. 

 

Right. Warriors comforted Legend that time after he found the princess dress. It must have been something important for Legend to have allowed it to happen. And for the man to allow Legend’s seagull to sit in his scarf.

 

On the other side of Legend, Hyrule stares forward trying to keep his cool. It was clear they were close but not close enough for Legend to share his adventures with him. 

 

Time was unsure what to do. On one hand, he knew Wild needed this, needed closure for his own inner thought and regrets. But on the other hand, he was sure  _ all of them _ had felt that way at some point and were completely unwilling to share. It worried him that one as young as Wind would think this, and  _ Legend _ . He could also see Legend was a mess. He had no idea how old Legend was, but he could tell it was on the young _ er _ side.

 

He couldn’t blame him, from the little of his adventures Legend spoke about he was young when he started, possibly as young and Time himself. And to think that he had  **_five_ ** other quests after that was ridiculous. Despite Legend’s attitude towards him, Time felt sorry for him.  _ It was already hard enough with Time’s two. He couldn’t imagine six like Legend. _

 

“I know someone who did. He was possessed by a demon and was forced to try to kill me. He did whatever he could to stop himself from hurting me, which included trying to stab  _ himself _ . He told me not to become like him one day.” Wind piped up, trying to divert attention from Legend. If Legend had been more aware he definitely would have hated all the attention.

 

But the attention it brought upon Wind was not comfortable at all. Sky, Warriors and Legend all knew about Linebeck and what happened thanks to his nightmares but everyone else was completely in the dark about it. And that wasn’t exactly a good thing because the ones who didn’t know were all staring at him in shock.

 

“He’s alright. He’s alive. I was able to save him before anything could happen.” Wind quickly added in.

 

“But you shouldn’t have to see that at your age, Wind.” Twilight said, momentarily forgetting about Legend.

 

“I  _ know _ Twilight but I’m also the Hero of Wind. It just comes with the job, doesn’t it? Saving the world from evil is never an easy job.” Wind replied.

 

“He’s right, pup. You shouldn’t underestimate someone’s age when it comes to being the hero.” Time added, shooting off one of  _ those  _ looks. The dad look. He felt the biggest oof ever at that moment.

 

“This is why you’re so worried about Wild, isn’t it Wind?” Four asked.

 

Wind already knew Wild would interrupt him so he didn’t even bother opening his mouth to answer. Wild stared at him, confused as ever, as if he’d never heard of concern before.

 

“Are you that worried about me? I have Mipha’s Grace and Daruk’s Protection to help me. There’s nothing to worry about.” Wild asked.

 

“That’s exactly the issue. You’re throwing yourself into death because you have these powers. I know you’ve told me not to worry about it but as an older brother I  _ can’t _ .” Wind yelled.

 

“You’re also young, I don’t expect you to understand what I-“

 

“Can we  **_change the subject please._ ** Or have you forgotten Legend, Hyrule and I are here?” Warriors cut in. “Emphasis on  _ Legend _ .” 

 

That shut both Wild and Wind up. They looked over at the three, finally remembering they were there. Honestly everyone kind of forgot that Legend, Hyrule and Warriors we’re here doing their own thing. Their own thing wasn’t exactly good.

 

“Are you alright, Legend?” Four asked.

 

Twilight could feel the internal cringing and groaning coming from both Warriors and Hyrule. If he was a mind reader he was sure they were saying something along the lines of “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

“I-I know. I know  _ exactly _ what he’s talking about.” Legend stuttered. “And I almost did.”

 

The silence that followed was brutal. For someone as... _ Legend _ as Legend they weren’t expecting the one  _ Link _ to want to give up to be him. They expected it maybe to be Time given what they knew about Time’s adventures. 

 

“Why?” Hyrule’s hushed voice asked. They were from the same timeline, so whatever happened to Legend would have affected Hyrule’s Hyrule. It made sense why he would be so worried about it.  But at the same time if Legend did anything dumb during his adventures or whatever Hyrule wouldn’t know the difference.

 

“Don’t read too far into it. I’m still here aren’t I?” Legend replied, looking away at the last part. It was suspicious. Twilight dust like what it could imply. And given the conversation he overheard from Sky and Legend previously, it wasn’t getting any better.

 

“Legend we’re here for you. You can tell us,  _ anything _ .” Sky said. The man in question shot Sky a glare and whispered something like  _ I’m not worth it, mom _ . Something about the way Sky was looking at Legend spoke more words than Twilight could count. He didn’t like it.

 

This was frustrating. Legend was frustrating. This was why Twilight didn’t like Legend.If he wanted to angst over something why would he immediately backtrack afterwards? This was like asking Wild about something in his past...but five thousand times more annoying.  _ Legend was so goddessdamn annoying. _

 

“Listen, guys if he doesn’t want to tell us anything let’s just drop it.” Warriors said trying to diffuse the situation.

 

“No. You know what, Warriors? Fine. We all know they won’t get off my ass if I don’t. Let’s fucking do this. Let’s tell everyone the story of how Le- I almost gave up my piece of the Triforce.” Legend shouted.

 

“W-what?!” Sky yelled, concern beginning to drip into the anger territory.

 

“I.  _ Almost _ . Gave up. My piece of the Triforce, Sky.” Legend slowly replied.

 

“Why would you do that? What would have even happened if you  _ did _ do that? What even prompted this?” Sky asked.

 

Legend blinked very slowly, uninterested. “I would have given both the princess and I what we really wanted if I’d given it up to her. You remember Ravio right? He came from a kingdom called Lorule which had been completely fucked over by the destruction of the their own Triforce. When the current princess leaned about the Hylian Triforce she wanted to take it for herself. So she made a plan with this wizard named Yuga to kidnap the descendant of the seven sages and made me get the Triforce of Courage so she could steal each piece from Ganon, Zelda and I.”

 

“...and what was it  _ you _ wanted?” asked Hyrule.

 

“To be free from being the hero.” Legend didn’t have to say more for them to understand what he meant. He wanted to die.

 

It was then Twilight began to realize. The thing Legend hated more than Time, was himself. Something entirely unsaid went about it, something that had to do with Sky and Wind knew that the rest didn’t. He was afraid to ask. 

 

Good. He should be.

 

_ Legend _ could see the faces they were giving him. They were all the same, why did he expect differently?  **_Pity_ ** . Everyone pitied him.

 

He hated it. Was he young when he started? Was he bitter over losing his uncle? And Marin? Over having to leave Ralph, someone who had a  _ reason _ to look up to him? Of course he still was. 

 

He also had no reason to be. That wasn’t really his life he was thinking about was it?

 

That was the real Legend’s family. The real Legend’s friends and this  _ should have been the real Legend’s new family _ . He was taking that away from the others, from the other Zelda’s, and from everyone who believed in them.

 

Which was why he tried his best to continue the charade. He was slipping up more than usual for sure so he didn’t know how long it’d last. When it broke...he knew he’d be done for. Ravio and Zelda only believed in him because they  _ saw _ what happened.

 

The Links didn’t. They’d paint him for the villain he was supposed to be. It’d destroy everyone. And he supposed he deserved it.

 

“I’m still here don’t give me those faces. I don’t want your pity.” Legend grumbled, realizing his silence fell for too long.

 

He could see Twilight watching him wearily. Of all the people to be suspicious...Never mind. He’d deal with that later.

 

“Despite everything you kept going. For what though? Hyrule? Zelda?” Wind asked.

 

“I had a friend who was willing to kill his ancestor just to save his home land. Obviously it failed because he was still there but that suddenly resonated with me right before i could agree with Hilda.” Legend replied.

 

It was a bullshit answer but he knew they’d all accept it. After all, what did they even know about real Legend?

 

“So pure idiotic determination?” Twilight asked.

 

Ok. Legend was going to kill them all of this went south.


End file.
